(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention widely pertains to methods of manufacturing a skateboard deck. The invention contained herein relates more particularly to a method of placing non wood materials, Carbon Fiber/Kevlar Hybrid Woven Material, or Kevlar or Kevlar Hybrid Woven Materials and/or Metallic Alloy/Titanium placed into and placed onto the wood laminates of the skateboard deck during the skateboard deck manufacturing process.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Since the invention of the skateboard, skateboarding has been growing widely and steadily in popularity. Skateboarders have been steadily performing more aggressively. Maneuvers and tricks have been increasing intricately in technical difficulty. Skateboards are anywhere from five laminated layers of wood to as many as nine laminated layers of wood depending on length and width of the skateboard and the use thereof, whether the skateboard deck has been manufactured for street use, ramp use and longboards for just cruising down the sidewalk.
A very important consideration in the manufacturing and development of the skateboard deck has been to make stronger, lighter and more resilient skateboard decks. It is widely known that the skateboard deck has been constructed of layers of wood ply laminations, mostly maple, along with the construction of placing cores of fiberglass, other materials and cores covered with fiberglass. These attempts have been to improve the strength of the skateboard deck. Unfortunately, most all of these so called improvements have only succeeded in making the skateboard deck too heavy and non-responsive for the skateboarder to skate. One such improvement is U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,986, February, 2001, Smith, 280/87.042, as on paper this improvement looks and even sounds like it would work, however to practically apply this method and manufacture a skateboard deck with up to 15 laminated layers of wood and placing Carbon Fiber or Fiberglass as illustrated and explained, creates a very lumpy skateboard and all that has been succeeded has been to dampen the resonance of the wood and to make a skateboard deck that is too thick and too heavy to skate, and without response performance which is due to the dampening of the wood and the overall thickness and weight. The purpose of the improvements contained herein are to enable the skateboarder to continually improve his or her ability in performing maneuvers with a lighter and stronger skateboard deck, without sacrificing the weight and resonance quality of the wood.
Very different types of skateboard deck designs and methods of manufacturing have been played with and developed with an attempt to improve the strength, resiliency, and or the Overall performance of skateboard decks. Some developments in skateboard deck designs have been the length, angle and the shape of the nose (front) and tail (rear) ends of skateboard decks, and the actual shape (concave). These processes are created with an adhesive developed for laminating skateboard decks and under high pressure in the mold which creates the particular shape and concave and are proven successful in adding control for the skateboarder while skating, yet, these have only slightly improved the overall strength and resiliency of the skateboard deck.
There have been different types of ply's and adhesives developed also with an attempt to improve the strength, resiliency and overall durability of skateboard decks. Unfortunately what comes along with these method's is an increase in the overall weight and loss of function ability of the skateboard deck, which in other term's, has affected the feel, sound and performance of the skateboard deck for the skateboarder.
The skateboard decks that are manufactured today are almost always manufactured with hard maple being the preferred laminate wood of choice and are manufactured with trying to maintain a thickness of 0.36″ to 0.40″ and a weight of 2.25 lbs to a max weight of 2.85 lbs. of the most common skateboard which is 7.75″ in width and approx. 32″ in length for a street skateboarder so the skateboard deck can be skated and control maintained by the skateboarder.
Skateboard decks are continually exposed to high impact stress. Due to this impact stress, skateboard decks are continually breaking. The integrity of the deck is constantly being breached, and as a result of this, skateboarders are being forced to purchase skateboard decks more often and are being exposed to serious injury due to deck breakage.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,576; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,687; U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,772; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,853; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,717: U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,664; U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,478; U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,389; U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,986, etc.
While these U.S. Patents probably fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not produce a skateboard deck that is lighter, stronger and more resilient for the skateboarder all at the same time.
In this respect, the skateboard deck in this new construction preparation and placement formula substantially increases the strength, resilience and lightens the overall skateboard deck with the resiliency, response and strength being the focus of the invention.